


My Sugar Daddy

by Volleyballfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Spanking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio life with his boyfriend who is also his sugar daddy.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 41





	My Sugar Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kiyoomi wakes up with a heavy weight on his shoulder. When he looks down he notices that his boyfriend is soundly asleep in the crook of his neck. Kiyoomi smiles and kisses his shoulder where Kiyoomi's shirt falls off his shoulder and kisses up to neck. 

"Time to wake up beautiful," Kiyoomi whispers into his ear. 

Tobio just groans and hides his face more into Kiyoomi's neck. Kiyoomi chuckles and leave kisses on Tobio's neck. 

"Come on, I have to cook breakfast," Kiyoomi says as he rubs his nose on Tobio's neck. 

Tobio groans again but opens his eyes and sit up. Kiyoomi sits up as well and kisses Tobio on the lips. Tobio kisses back and pushes Kiyoomi back down onto the bed. Kiyoomi let Tobio climb on him as he rests his hands on the smaller's waist. 

"Mm, instead of cooking, I can be your breakfast instead," Tobio whispers as he kisses up and down Kiyoomi's neck. 

The older boy chuckles and squeezes Tobio's ass. 

"Now that sounds amazing beautiful," Kiyoomi says as he continues to squeeze Tobio's ass. 

Tobio begins to moan and grind against Kiyoomi's stomach. Kiyoomi lets Tobio has his fun till Kiyoomi decides to flip them around so Tobio is laying underneath him. 

"Hope your ready to get destroyed baby," Kiyoomi says leaning down and kisses Tobio's neck.

* * *

After Kiyoomi cleans Tobio and everything up, he goes downstairs and actually starts breakfast. Tobio lays on the couch resting on his stomach. Kiyoomi walks into the kitchen and gives Tobio a cup of milk after he helps Tobio sit up. 

"Thank you daddy," Tobio says taking the milk. 

Kiyoomi smiles and kisses his head before going to the kitchen to finish breakfast. After a couple minutes later, Kiyoomi calls for Tobio to come eat breakfast. 

"Thank you for the food," Tobio says once he settles down at the table. 

Kyioomi sits across from him and begins eating breakfast. 

* * *

After they finish the dishes, they go to the living room and Tobio curls up to Kiyoomi's side. 

"So what are we doing today?" Tobio asks. 

"I was thinking maybe seeing the Miya twins and then just spend the rest of the day lounging around the house," Kiyoomi says running his hand through Tobio's hair. 

"When do you wanna go?" Tobio asks. 

"Noon," Kiyoomi says as he begins to kiss Tobio's neck. 

Tobio giggle and tilts his head to the size so Kiyoomi can have more room. Kiyoomi smirks and begins to kiss harsher on his boyfriend's neck. 

"Mmm, daddy, more," Tobio says as he grips Kiyoomi's shirt. 

Kiyoomi pushes Tobio back against the couch and lays on top of him. Tobio wraps his legs around Kiyoomi's waist and starts humping against him. 

"Fuck daddy, I want it in me again, I wanna feel it in my stomach again," Tobio says as he tilts his head back. 

"If you want it so badly then ask for it nicely," Kiyoomi says as he bite Tobio's sensitive ear. 

"Please can I have it in my again, I want you to fuck me again," Tobio begs as he continues to hump against him. 

Kiyoomi begins to thrust against Tobio causing him to stop humping. Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Tobio's waist and flip them around so Kiyoomi is on his back and Tobio is straddling him. 

"I want you to come like this," Kiyoomi says smirking. 

"Through pants and everything?" Tobio asks curiously. 

"Yep, now get to work," Kiyoomi says spanking Tobio's ass. 

Tobio moans and rests his hands on Kiyoomi's chest and bends his knees a little more. He starts off jump lightly before he picks up his pace and starts jumping on Kiyoomi's dick as fast as he can. Kiyoomi keeps groaning and grips Tobio's hips in a bruising grip. 

"Fuck yes, just like that baby," Kiyoomi says as he tilts his head back against the pillows. 

Tobio grips his hair and pulls it as he tilts his head back. He keeps letting out moans and feels his legs getting tired. 

"Daddy, my legs," Tobio says. 

Kiyoomi pulls Tobio against his lap before moving them back to their original position. He grips Tobio's thighs and keep an hold of them and starts to thrust against him. 

"Daddy Daddy daddy," Tobio moans as he feels his orgasms approaching quickly. 

"Come for me baby," Kiyoomi says. 

After a couple more thrusts, Tobio and Kiyoomi comes at the same time.

* * *

They walk into Onigiri Miya and instantly spots Osamu working at the register. 

"I see that Atsumu isn't here," Kiyoomi says as he drags Tobio to the counter. 

"He's in the back," Osamu says gesturing towards the back with his head. 

"Ah, but we thought we could come by and see you two," Kiyoomi says. 

"It's always nice to see you guys, we have a break in fifteen minutes so you guys want your usual and wait for us," Osamu suggests. 

"Yea that works," Kiyoomi says with a nod. 

"I want milk," Tobio whines. 

"I'll make sure you get milk," Osamu says with a chuckle. 

"Spoiled," Atsumu says with a playful smile as he walks to the counter. 

"Bitch," Tobio says with a smirk. 

"Take one to know one," Atsumu says which causes Osamu to hit his head. 

"Be nice to the customers," Osamu says. 

"They're not customers there more family than anything," Atsumu argues back. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head and he leads Tobio to their original table in the corner. Tobio sits beside Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi wraps his arm around Tobio's waist as Tobio rests his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder. Osamu comes by and gives Tobio his milk and Kiyoomi his soda. Soon Osamu and Atsumu comes with food and food for them.They talk for the twins whole break. They go home and cuddle up to the couch and watch movies. During the second movie, Tobio starts kissing Kiyoomi's neck. 

"What's wrong baby?" Kiyoomi says with a smirk. 

"I just wanna kiss you," Tobio says. 

"But aren't you the same person who wanted to watch movies," Kiyoomi teases. 

"I do and I wanna kiss you," Tobio says. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and pulls Tobio onto his lap. 

"Well then kiss me," Kiyoomi says wrapping his arms around Tobio's waist. 

Tobio smiles and starts kissing Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi smiles into the kiss and pushes Tobio onto the couch and makes the kiss a whole lot hoter. 


End file.
